1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to gun control solutions, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for detecting a gun and/or bullet having an electronic beacon incorporated or integrated therein, the detection occurring within one's vicinity or proximity via an electronic device, such as, for example, a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Firearms are generally classified into three broad types: (1) handguns, (2) rifles, and (3) shotguns. Rifles and shotguns are both considered “long guns.” A semi-automatic firearm fires one bullet each time the trigger is pulled and automatically loads another bullet for the next pull of the trigger. A fully automatic firearm (sometimes called a “machine gun”) fires multiple bullets with the single pull of the trigger.
As of 2009, the United States had a population of approximately 307 million people. Based on production data from firearm manufacturers, there are roughly 300 million firearms owned by civilians in the United States as of 2010. Of these, about 100 million are handguns. As of January. 2011, 39 states enacted laws permitting individuals with gun licenses to carry concealed guns in the streets. However, this number of guns on the streets has not come without horrific consequences, as witnessed by several horrific incidents in 2012 alone. Therefore, gun control solutions are necessary.
Gun control is an effort to stop the rise in violent crime by strengthening laws on the ownership of firearms. Gun control is not one issue, but several interrelated issues. To certain people gun control is a crime issue, to other people it is a rights issue. However, gun control is a safety issue, an education issue, a racial issue, and a political issue, among others. Within each of these issues, there are those who want more gun control legislation and those who want less. On both sides of this issue opinions range from moderate to extreme.
However, it can be agreed that guns are not for everyone. Certain individuals cannot handle a firearm safely and some individuals choose to use firearms inappropriately. Our society has passed laws regulating the ownership and use of firearms, and more legislation is being considered. Most of this legislation restricts, to some degree, the rights of individuals to possess and/or use firearms. Some restrictions are definitely necessary, as admitted by both sides of the gun control debate. Nevertheless, arguably, in certain instances, society may benefit from firearms in the hands of responsible citizens.
The Second Amendment to the United States Constitution states: “A well-regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed.” The Founding Fathers included this in our Bill of Rights because they feared the Federal Government might oppress the population if the people did not have the means to defend themselves as a nation and as individuals. As a result, completely eliminating guns from our society is not a viable solution. Nevertheless, not everyone should be able to own and/or operate a firearm. Thus, at least in light of the events of 2012, further gun control solutions are necessary.
The rational given for most modern gun control legislation is “Crime Control.” The Brady Bill is one example. The Brady Bill is named after James Brady, who was shot by John Hinckley during an assassination attempt on President Reagan in 1981. Supporters of the Brady Bill used that incident to gain support for their gun control legislation, claiming it would reduce crime and save lives. The fact is that the background check and waiting period included in the Brady Bill would not have prevented John Hinckley from legally purchasing the handgun used in that incident. Therefore, not all gun control legislation has had desired effects of limiting dangerous individuals from operating firearms.
Moreover, the Federal Gun Free School Zone Act of 1995 states that people with guns cannot walk within 1,000 feet of any school (kindergarten to 12th grade). However, on Dec. 14, 2012, in Newtown Conn., a lone gunman killed 26 people at the Sandy Hook elementary school, including 20 children. The gunman shattered the quiet of this southern New England town and left the nation reeling at the number of young lives lost. The question is, how much longer can we let horrible incidents like this one occur in our great nation. New gun control solutions need to be presented to avoid such future mayhem. Indeed, new gun control solutions need to strike a delicate balance between the 2nd Amendment and the safety of our people.
In summary, throughout history violence has plagued the human race. Since ancient times the strong have preyed on the weak and the meek. We have passed laws to protect society, but the violence continues. Laws attempt to change human behavior, but laws are not able to change human nature. Laws are not enough to protect people from aggression. Inventions and innovations, however, may supplement laws in order to keep dangerous or violent people in our society in check. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for effectively reducing gun violence in the United States. The present disclosure addresses the above-mentioned problems by providing citizens with a means to determine whether a loaded gun is within their immediate vicinity and act upon this information received in real-time.